


The Folds of Darkness

by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover with other shows, Dream Drop Distance AU, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Will list those when I add them with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC/pseuds/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: During the events of KH Dream Drop Distance, Xehanort enacts an ancient spell, sending Riku and the others on a quest to find their lost friend. Traveling through worlds both old and new, Riku and crew will have their limits tested in this twisted game. The goal? Locate Sora before Xehanort or he will be lost to the Folds of Darkness.





	The Folds of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted for Kingdom Hearts. The idea popped up while I was playing Dream Drop Distance for the PS4. This idea was heavly influenced by my discussion with my sister and friend on how Sora should have been Norted in Dream Drop Distance. Some influence has been take from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles on certain aspects.
> 
> Another note, some worlds that Riku and crew will be visiting will be added to the tags as I go. I don't want to spoil which worlds they are. I will do my best trying to explain each world that they visit so that you don't have to know much about the shows that are included. Some worlds are more complex than others and I will do my best.
> 
> Please enjoy the story and leave a comment telling me what you think! I would really enjoy at least five to ten reviews before I post the next chapter.

_Riku lunged towards Sora, intending to get him off of the throne before it could ascend. However, Xemnas had shoved him to the ground, Mickey being pinned by the young Xehanort against one of the thrones. All Riku could do was watch the golden orb fly towards Sora, his heart dropping into his stomach as it gained speed._

__A flash of bright red and orange burst in front of Sora, effectivly stopping the golden orb from entering him. Bright red and dark black filled Riku’s vision, making his heart fly into his throat with relief. Axel- or Lea- had arrived just in time to stop the piece of Xehanort’s heart from entering Sora._ _

__Xemnas was knocked off of Riku by Donald and Goofy, allowing Mickey that chance to attack young Xehanort with his keyblade. Lea stood atop the throne, smug grin gracing his face. If he had the tattoos, Riku knew he would have cracked a joke about this situation. Riku was just about to relax, only to hear Old Xehanort chuckle before he started speaking in another language._ _

__“Orgilde Feorh, Unsâr Ealdorlegu, Beweorpan a Hagorûn, Ingemynd Losian, Hindema Su Orðung Tillic, âgênhwyrfan Verb Dægrêdwôma.”_ _

__Riku’s nerves were set on edge, obviously curious as to what the old Master was planning. It was only Mickey’s urgent shouting that alerted him to possible danger of the spell._ _

__“We can’t let him finish that spell!” Mickey darted forward, head straight towards Xehanort._ _

__However, his attempt was futile, being thrown back towards Riku by Young Xehanort. Riku soon joined the fight, but they were severely out numbered. All twelve clocked figures descended upon them. A quick glance towards Axel-Lea- confirmed that he was having a hard time too._ _

__Riku thought he imagined it but Xehanort’s voice gain volume and speed, so fast that the words were almost jumbling together. Riku was desperate, desperate to end this fight, desperate to stop Xehanort, desperate to get Sora home, to keep him safe._ _

__Being desperate wasn’t enough. As soon as Xehanort finished the incantation, a light shot from him to Riku but it was different then the light from before. The one that was shot at Sora. This one was almost a link, similar in color to chains. It stayed in place for a few moments before dissolving into nothing, though Riku could still feel the heavy weight of them._ _

__Axel’s-Lea’s- shouting caught his attention, causing him to turn his body away from Xehanort. The sight almost ripped his heart out. Sora was fading, slowly from his feet towards his head. Lea was barely able to hold onto him before he vanished completely, leaving everyone feeling both horror and outrage._ _

__Xehanort’s eye gleamed in triumph before, one by one, every version of the old master vanished from sight. Soon, the room was fading into bright white, indicating that the test was over. All Riku could think about before he black-out was how much he had failed._ _

* * *

 

Soon after that, Riku could feel himself coming too. At first, his memories about what had happened were jumbled and confusing. However, once they righted themselves, Riku lurched forward, almost hitting Mickey in the head. Riku took a few moments to actually look around him, noting various people in the room.

Kairi was off to the side, talking quietly to Lea, tears silently streaming down her face. Donald and Goofy both looked beyond upset, heads bent low next to Master Yen Sid. The master himself looked like he had aged fifty years. He was slowly stroking his beard, eyes almost sunk into his face with grief.

“What the hell happened?” asked Riku after a few moments to regain his voice.

The group was silent for a while, obviously waiting for him to wake up before going into detail.

“The spell,” said Yen Sid as he straighten himself in his chair. “was one to enact a game. The chain that linked both you and Xehanort was to clarify who the players were. It’s an ancient spell that I haven’t heard in years. The last person to use the spell was the Master of Master’s himself.”

“A game!?” Riku had to control his temper, knowing he was already treading the thin line between light and darkness. “What game!?”

“To find Sora.”

The quiet reply came from Mickey, who had his head bowed in defeat. He also looked like he had aged years.

“To find Sora? We had Sora and he just disappeared in my arms!” The hot headed former Organization XIII member looked ready to murder someone.

“That was before he enacted the spell.” Mickey explained, finally looking up from the ground. He turned his sad gaze towards Riku before continuing to speak. “The spell is one that causes the person it is caused on to die. Once the spell is enacted, there wasn’t much we could do.”

“Die?” Riku whispered the word, afraid that if he said it louder it would be like a gun shot. “Sora’s dead?”

Mickey grimly nodded, his ears drooping slightly as he did so.

Riku could feel his thoughts going like a tornado. One thought would follow another, all mixing around in spirals. __He could have saved Sora if he had been faster. He could have stopped Xehanort if he had been quicker.__

“Keep in mind that this is now a game.” Yen Sid’s voice broke through Riku’s thoughts before they could become a train wreak. “The players are Riku and Xehanort. The object to obtain is Sora. There are many different rules to this game, a risky gamble on Xehanort’s part. It shows just how desperate he is to have Sora as his new vessel.”

The rules were simple, explained Mickey as everyone gathered around the desk. Two players would travel through different worlds, gathering fragments of Sora’s memory that were resting there. They could be in worlds that Sora had visited before or worlds that he had never even thought of. Sadly, the amount of memory fragments depended on the person.

The players were looking for two things: the memories and reincarnation of the person that was the object. However, it wasn’t that easy. Someone had been taken and reincarnated along with the object, acting as a protector and guardian. The person would protect Sora from both players, always being in their way. Neither Xehanort nor Riku were able to pick who that person was.

That, Yen Sid explained, is one of the reasons Xehanort had chose Riku as his opponent instead of Mickey. The spell would have probably chosen Riku as Sora’s guardian and protector, given their close friendship. The person was someone linked to Sora, someone who knew him better than anyone.

Riku quickly pointed out that, given those rules, it should have been Kairi. Given that she was in the room with him, they gathered that the information was lost on that particular rule. Added to the fact that she was a princess of Hearts, Riku concluded that it could have been anyone Sora had come into contact with.

If one of the players found Sora’s reincarnation before they found his memories, they would win the game. If they found the memories-all of the memories- then they would have a clue as to where Sora was at. Whoever found Sora first was the one to be able to keep him safe or turn him into his vessel, in Xehanort’s case. The other player wasn’t able to do anything after that. It was a very risky gamble on Xehanort’s part. He could easily loose just as much as Riku could

 All the information was making Riku’s head spin, causing a migraine to form behind his left eye. He just hoped that they were able to find Sora before Xehanort could get him. If they weren’t able to….. Riku didn’t want to imagine having to fight his best friend.

* * *

Fifteen years before that exact moment, a baby boy was born into a different world. One that knew death, destruction, salvation, loss and abandonment. One that had heroes and villains, monsters and madmen, angels and demons.

As the boy took his first breath, his sky-blue eyes opened and he greeted the world for the second time. Though he would not know if for years. This was his second chance. Many hoped that it would be better than the first.

 

Let the game begin….

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this at the end so I wouldn't give spoilers for the story. I would like a vote as to who will be reincarnated with Sora! Also, thoughts, ideas and plot holes that you noticed. I would very much like to keep the plot holes to the minimum. Let me know your favorite lines, scenes or characters please!


End file.
